Electronic document corpora may contain vast amounts of information. For a person searching for specific information in a document corpus, identifying key information may be troublesome. Manually crawling each document and highlighting or extracting important information may even be impossible depending on the size of the document corpus. At times a reader may only be interested in facts or asserted information. The use of intelligent computer systems for extracting features in an automated matter may be commonly used to aid in fact extraction. However, current intelligent systems fail to properly extract facts and associate them with other extracted features such as entities, topics, events and other feature types.
Thus a need exists for a method of extracting facts and accurately associating them with features to improve accuracy of information.